


Be my mistake

by ciaoyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Swearing, chanyeol is a detective yay, enemies to lovers maybe, jongin a whole flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaoyeol/pseuds/ciaoyeol
Summary: Park Chanyeol is supposed to arrest him, not fall inlove with him





	Be my mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # : 29  
> Original Prompt : police officer chanyeol and his team has been chasing bank robber jongin for months. one day, jongin is suddenly in chanyeol’s apartment/house, saying he needed a place to live for 2 weeks 
> 
> A/N: hello! finally finished there's a lot to thank but first of all to the mods,thank you . To L, for literally being there when i was stuck, and helping me beta and write thank you bb i love u, to C, for believing in me and encouraging me. To M, for listening to me and to J thank you so much everything you said has helped and thank you for helping me. Ily 
> 
> there has been quite a lot of setbacks for me before this was done so to the prompter i did my best, i hope you find it good and to everyone who will read thank you so much in advance i hope you'll like this.

Chanyeol is the best. His long list of achievements during his time as a junior police officer, and his promotion to being on the investigation team as an inspector is a testament to that fact.

Given the reputation that he holds, it was not a surprise when one day the Chief asked him to visit his office and offer him the case of the so called “Lightning Thief” (and no, he did not steal Zeus’s bolt). It’s just that he has been the talk of the “town” aka the station, because the previous inspectors assigned to him have never had the chance to catch him— one second he’s right in front of them, then the next he isn’t, gone in a flash.

This thief calls himself "Kai". Well, at least that's what he writes in all of his ‘thank you’ notes before leaving the scene of the crime, taking along with him all the priceless artifacts he had stolen; jewellery and paintings, to name a few. And it always takes him approximately three minutes to finish the job, before he makes his great escape.

So with all this knowledge of how Kai works, of observing him through blurry CCTV videos, and the combination of Chanyeol’s brilliantly smart brain and his gut instincts, people had expected that he would be the one to finally catch Kai.

Chanyeol has pride, but right about now, as he’s standing in the middle of the auction hall, he really can’t stomach the fact that Kai has gotten away from him again, when he was literally an inch closer than the last time. He almost had him!

“Fuck,” frustration is clearly evident in his voice. Chanyeol shakes his head and wills himself to calm down. He needs to collect himself, because even if he’s frustrated, he still has a job to do. But the blaring noise of the police siren and the murmurs of the people inside aren’t making it any better for him.

Sehun, one of his subordinates, carefully approaches him and tries to ease the tension in his shoulders. “Boss, relax,” he says, sounding easy going, as if he won’t also be reprimanded by the chief.

“The hell, I can relax Oh,” he hisses, turning to look at Sehun. “I almost caught him, but he fucking got away again.” He throws his hands up in exasperation.

“Woah, Park. Now I know you’re mad because I can see the veins on your forehead about to pop,” Baekhyun, his partner, says. “Be careful with the gun in your hands,” he adds as he lowers his arms to get hold of the said gun and unloading it. (safety first kids).

Chanyeol’s forehead furrows and he grumbles unintelligibly. Baekhyun, being the level headed one at the moment, leads the other officers in the scene on what they needed to do, ask witnesses, check the cameras and all the standard procedure for an investigation.

“Sehun, you can go back to the station,” Baekhyun orders, shooing the younger inspector away. “You can also write the report for today, just don't mention the fact that Kai has wounded your boss’s ego once again,” he whispers with a sly wink , chuckling when Sehun playfully shoves him in return.

Sehun suppresses his own laughter and leaves the scene. Chanyeol turns a blind eye on the way his subordinate’s shoulders shake before he disappears from his sight.

Chanyeol pretends that he hadn’t heard what his partner had said and resumes on his dwelling with the situation at hand. Kai has slipped right through his fingers yet again, like fucking water. He doesn’t want to start doubting himself, but Kai makes him question if it’s because of his inadequacies as an inspector, or if it’s because Kai is just too damn good.

He likes to think it’s neither because no one can escape the Great Inspector Park Chanyeol! Except Kai, who has done it not just once, or twice, but around four times now Fool him once, shame on you; fool him twice, shame on me, but four times? Well, let’s just say there definitely won’t be a fifth. Chanyeol will go to great lengths just to make sure of it.

Six months ago, Chanyeol had almost caught him after getting a tip from an anonymous caller. They arrived at the museum ahead of time to cover the perimeters (the whole nine yards of the vicinity), but Kai had somehow managed to escape. At least that time Chanyeol had gotten a good look of the said man; a well built form, tanned skin and dark hair.

That was considered a success. At least now he had an idea about how he looked, but the following months after that was pure hell. He’s frustrated, tired and his ego is way too big for him to admit defeat.

His dwelling is cut short when his partner claps him on the back and slings his arm around him, standing on his tiptoes to adjust his height to be within eye level.

“Really, Park, you must have a bad luck mark on your ass or something,” Baekhyun muses. “You run in marathons,” he pats his thighs with his other hand to emphasize, “How the hell is he outrunning you?”

“I don’t fucking know, Byun. You tell me. I’ve done everything, studied all the possible escape routes of this building, and he just—,” he stops and heaves a sigh.

He doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but it’s really starting to hurt his ego.

“Well, better luck next time. Oh, and I have this for you.” Baekhyun rummages through his coat pocket and retrieves a brown note card. “His thank you note for this time,” he hands him a Rilakkuma thank you card with his name sprawled across in black gel ink, and... is that a wink? Chanyeol clicks his tongue and puts the card in his back pocket.

“You can handle this right? I’m gonna go.”

“Sure, but you owe me, Park.”

Chanyeol just nods and goes straight to his car: a bottle of beer and chicken is what he needs to get over this whole fiasco for today.

\---  
Returning to his one bedroom apartment at God knows what hour proves to be a hassle, especially because he’s a little tipsy. 

The supposed bottle of beer and chicken did not go as planned. He happened to pass by the bar they frequented on the way home, and the bartender Kim Jongdae had given him a four shots of tequila on the house. “You look like you need to get trashed,” he said, handing a shot glass to him. Chanyeol thought, fuck it, free liquor, and downed the entire thing without batting an eye.

At the sound of his door being unlocked, he stumbles right through his entryway and hasn’t had the chance to properly balance himself when the living room lights turn on.

Chanyeol blinks, once, twice, three times to take a look at the person sitting comfortably on his couch.

Said person is wearing a black silk shirt with the top two buttons undone and black skinny jeans. His dark blonde hair (according to his inebriated state of mind) catches on the light and there’s a smirk situated on his (beautiful?) face.

Recognition flashes through his mind in an instant and he shakes his head again to make sure he isn’t just seeing things just because he’s shitfaced.

“What the hell are you doing at my house?” His voice a bit hoarse and too loud for this hour of the night— his next door neighbour, Mrs. Choi, will probably be mad at him in the morning.

Kai gets up on the couch and stalks towards him. “You know, for someone who has been on my tail for months, I’m surprised you haven’t caught me yet.” He gestures vaguely to the study table filled with all of the files and pictures of him. 

“Answer the question.” Chanyeol really tries to sound stern but he’s not so sure if he was able to come across that way.

Kai quietly chuckles to himself and starts walking around the living room as if he owned the place, patting the couch and attempting to fluff the Iron Man throw pillows. “Serious question, where’s the chick you brought home last time? Kinda thought you were into dudes only, but I guessed wrong.” He looks at him and regards him with a nod of his head.

Chanyeol reaches for his gun, (at least that’s what he think it is) but with how intoxicated he is, he really doesn’t know and points at Kai’s face.

Kai tries to hold in his laughter, his face bunching up, but it’s to no avail as he bursts out laughing anyway. His laughter is also way too loud for this time of night and for Chanyeol’s inebriated state.

“Why are you laughing?” With his brows furrowed, he tries to figure out why the hell this guy was laughing at him.

Upon realizing that instead of a gun he had pulled out his mech pen, he quickly drops his hands. His face starts to redden with embarrassment.

Kai’s laughter dies, and he takes notices in the CCTV captures of him pinned on Chanyeol’s cork board hanging above his desk.

“Nice pictures you have of me, Detective Park.” Kai takes one of the pictures and inspects it himself, chuckling lightly because damn, even from the back, he looks good. “My ass looks glorious in this shot”.

Chanyeol knows that Kai’s butt does look good, but he isn’t about to say that aloud.

“I don’t care, why do you even kno—of course you know, been keeping tabs on me?”

“Hah,” Kai scoffs, sitting back down on the couch and taking the Iron Man pillow onto his lap. has. “I’m a criminal, Park. I know everything.” He raises one of his brows and winks.

A moment passes as Kai stares at him before he shakes his head and starts pulling the little threads on his couch. “So yeah, Park, I’m gonna need to crash here with you for two weeks,” he says nonchalantly, like he’s just giving Chanyeol an update about the weather.

Chanyeol doesn’t give him time to continue before he angrily stomps his foot on the ground and hisses (because ouch, there’s a stray fucking pebble on the floor) to make him stop talking. “Why the hell would I do that? I’m supposed to arrest you, Kai, not play house with you.”

“Two weeks. Let me stay here two weeks, and then you can turn me in,” he offers, his eyes staring directly into Chanyeol’s own, gaze unwavering. “I can even tell you where we hide all the stuff we’ve stolen and return it to you,” he adds.

With all the alcohol he had consumed today, Chanyeol gets even more dizzy. Why the hell is the criminal he’s chasing wanting to stay with him, the inspector assigned to arrest him and put him behind bars... Is he mocking him? Does he think Chanyeol can’t catch him?

Chanyeol is definitely too shit drunk to be dealing with this. He heaves a sigh and walks towards his dining table, resigning himself into sitting on one of the chairs and intentionally banging his head on the table.

A loud thump, and he raises his head again to hold it with his two hands, then tries to do the breathing exercises he was always taught to do back when he was in high school.

Kai approaches the dining table and sits adjacent to Chanyeol. “So what, Park, do we have a deal?”

“I’m too intoxicated right now to deal with this, just—,” he waves his hand dismissively and drops it on the table

“It’s a good enough deal, you know. I can also tell you who my boss is,” he prods more.

Now that catches Chanyeol’s attention. Kai notices his expression and continues “I know you want intel,” he murmurs, tapping his fingers on Chanyeol’s ikea table.

Learning about the mastermind, the person behind all these robberies, would be beneficial to him and of course the police, but is he really willing to put his name and rank on the line to let a criminal live with him for two whole weeks? Without people knowing? But what if people find out? He'd be technically breaking the law by letting Kai stay with him.

There are so many what if’s, and if he agrees to this he’d be harboring a fugitive in his home. “ No,” he sternly says.

Kai looks like he’s about to say something more, but before he can, Chanyeol grabs his arms and pulls him up from where he’s sitting to drag him out of his apartment.

Chanyeol shuts and locks his door. He goes back to his living room and sits himself on the couch, where he finally knocks himself out to sleep.

\---  
The quiet noise of the television is what rouses Chanyeol from his sleep. Mornings are really not his thing, especially when he wakes up with a pounding headache. He squints his eyes open and sees that his TV is definitely on, which he’s sure he did not turn on the night before.

“Good moring, sleepy head,” greets a familiar voice. Chanyeol finally opens his eyes properly and he finds none other than Kai holding a mug of what he assumes is coffee in his hand.

“What the hell!?” his voice comes out throaty, still rough from sleep. “I kicked you out of here last night”

Kai chuckles lightly. “Yeah I let myself in the same way I entered last night,” he informs him before proceeding to sit on the couch and even putting his feet up on the table to watch the morning drama on the TV.

Chanyeol gawks, he can’t believe the nerve of this guy, “I told you no last night, why the fuck are you still here?”

“Like I said, I need a place to crash,” Kais says as he sips from his mug.

This guy is really so stubborn that Chanyeol doesn’t know what to fucking do.

“Why do you want to stay here?” There’s a hint of exasperation in Chanyeol’s voice.

“Because I want to, and even if you say no again, I’ll be here anyway. The deal is still on the table.”

“After two weeks you can cuff me,” Kai adds with a suggestive grin and a wink. Chanyeol tries not to die on the spot.

\---  
Chanyeol comes home from work on a Wednesday evening, two days since Kai had made himself at home in his apartment, even though he keeps saying no and locking him out, but it’s all in vain because he always manages to break in one way or another.

Living with him for the past two days tests Chanyeol’s resolve. He acts like he owns the place, and walks around naked from the waist up. And Chanyeol can’t deny that he’s attractive, ever since he saw him before and seen a clear picture of him he admits that Kai is handsome. Especially with how flawless his tan skin seems to be, and the way his soft hair falls nicely into his eyes.

But no, he can’t be distracted and can’t harbor thoughts like this towards a criminal. It’s just not right, he’s already breaking enough laws as it is.

When he finally gets to take of his shoes, he immediately sees Kai standing in the kitchen aisle drinking his lemon juice with nothing but a very familiar sweater on; it’s the same one he had gotten as a birthday gift from Baekhyun two years ago, with the initials PCY sewn into the cuff. The sweater is so large on Kai that it falls down to the middle of his thighs.

Chanyeol stares too long at the legs openly displayed in front of him and he licks his chapped lips, not noticing that Kai is staring right back at him with a smug grin plastered across his face. “Eyes up here, Detective,” he says as continues to drink his juice.

Chanyeol clears his throat and shakes his head as walks towards the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Kai follows him with his eyes and bites his lips as he watches Chanyeol gulping down his drink.

“You know, you kind of look hot while drinking water.”

Chanyeol chokes, and he’s certain a bit of water just came out through his nose. Kai quietly laughs, with the end of his eyes forming crescents and, if this was any other man, Chanyeol might say that he looks cute. But this is Kai, god damn it, the same asshole who keeps slipping out from his fingers every time he gets even remotely close to capturing him

He’s supposed to be a great detective, Chanyeol reminds himself, yet why is he letting Kai play around with him like this so easily. He should call the cops back at the station or even arrest him himself, but there’s always something stopping him from doing so.

Chanyeol coughs loudly and pretends that he hadn’t heard Kai’s inappropriate remark. “Making yourself at home to my belongings, I see,” he says, his eyes levelling with Kai’s. “What else have you taken? Maybe you’ve stolen my watches, or figured out the code to my safe.”

After all, how is Chanyeol meant to trust him? Kai is an infamous thief, known for stealing priceless jewellery and artifacts and escaping into the night without ever getting caught.

A fleeting look passes through Kai’s eyes and his smug smile falters just slightly at the corners, but then it’s gone just as fast as it had came. Chanyeol almost wants to believe he had imagined it. He’s so used to seeing Kai putting on smug or flirty demeanour that it’s almost strange to see him show any other sort of emotion, especially uncertainty.

Kai is uncharacteristically quiet. Chanyeol takes his water bottle and leaves.  
\---  
Later that night, Kai disappears from his home. Chanyeol had only locked himself in his room for around an hour or so, pacing back and forth and asking himself why exactly he was allowing all of this to happen. When he had calmed down enough to step out, his place was silent. The only indication that Kai had, in fact, been there was the half empty bottle of lemon juice left on the kitchen counter.

It should’ve been a good thing that Kai had left because that meant Chanyeol wasn’t breaking the law by harbouring a criminal in his home, but it still didn’t stop him from wondering where exactly that man had disappeared off to. If he needed to stay with Chanyeol for two weeks, wouldn’t that mean he’s hiding from something? But of what, that Chanyeol is unsure of.

Baekhyun calls just as Chanyeol finishes making dinner for himself.

“Yo, yo, yo,” Baekhyun greets the moment Chanyeol picks up the call. “You busy?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and takes a seat at his dinner table. “I’m just about to eat,” he answers as he picks at is dinner, “Why, what’s up?”

“We got a lead.”

Chanyeol promptly chokes on the food in his mouth. “What—,” he wheezes out.

“We found a clue at the auction house. Looks like Kai wasn’t as thorough as he usually is this time.”

Wait— Kai had left a clue? But that doesn’t make any sense. Every single time Chanyeol and his team had been to the scene of the crime, nothing was left behind— no fingerprints, no anything. Kai was good at making sure he left no evidence which was the reason why it was so difficult for them to find him. All they had were blurry pictures taken from CCTV footage, which didn’t help much at all.

“What was it?” Chanyeol asks. Suddenly he has no appetite.

Baekhyun hums, “A card with a symbol on it. Not sure what it means, but it’s definitely from our culprit. It has his name scrawled on it.”

“Oh,” is the only sound that falls out from Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Park,” Baekhyun says, and he sounds a little confused. “This could be beneficial to us. Be a little more enthusiastic, will ya? We’ve been working on this case for months.”

“I hear you, Byun. I’m just tired. We’ll talk tomorrow.” He ends the call before Baekhyun can say anything more.

Chanyeol sighs loudly, a billion thoughts and questions zinging through his head. Why did Kai leave them a clue? Is that where he went? What else was he doing? Does he actually want to get caught? But why?

A loud thump distracts him from his thoughts and makes him look up from his meal to see Kai jumping inside his living room through an opened window. Well, he can’t really call it a “jump”, though, considering as it it was more of a trip and fall into his apartment.

Elegant, Chanyeol thinks.

Kai lands on his back and groans loudly, his eyes shut tight in pain.

Chanyeol isn’t sure what the protocol for thieves-hiding-in-secret-in-your-home really is. Should he ignore it? Should he go up and help him?

He settles for simply checking up on him. “Uhm, are you okay?

Kai huffs and slowly begins to sit up, all the while pressing his flattened palms onto his lower back. “Yeah, sure, Park. Everything’s okay.” He stands up on wobbly legs and supports his body weight by putting his arm on the window frame.

Looking at him makes Chanyeol remember his previous phone call, and he straightens up in his seat. “Where were you?”

Normally, Kai would give him a cocky reply or make a sarcastic remark, but he’s doing none of that. He just turns his head and sends Chanyeol a wobbly smile. “I’m pretty sure you know where I was.”

“At the auction house.” Chanyeol reluctantly confirms, watching his houseguest waddle his way to the bathroom. Kai makes sure to stop by Chanyeol’s bedroom first, grabbing some fresh clothes (that are undoubtedly Chanyeol’s) and closes the bathroom door behind himself with a small wave.

Chanyeol frowns at the whole act, once again not knowing what to do. A part of him wants to go after him and find out what happened to Kai and why he’s obviously hurt. But when he catches himself standing up from the dinner table to seriously go after him, he stops and scolds himself.

He can’t do that. He’s working for the police, for the law, for the good, he can’t fuss over a wanted criminal. It doesn’t concern him what Kai’s doing and why he’s doing it, not even if he’s off planning his next robbery. Well, unless it’s about killing someone or worse. That does concern Chanyeol.

Deciding to get a grip on himself, Chanyeol sits down again and finishes his meal quickly. He won’t get lulled in by Kai, he refuses.

Despite all of that, he still leaves some leftovers of dinner in the microwave for Kai.

\---

The clock strikes midnight, and Chanyeol still hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep.

He went to bed extremely tired, and his blanket was warm and comfortable, but it isn’t about that. It’s about the pained muffles and groans he can hear coming from the living room.

Since Chanyeol’s house doesn’t have a guest room, Kai has been sleeping on the couch this whole time. Luckily, even Kai knew of at least some form of boundaries and agreed to it. Chanyeol’s sure he’d knock the thief out cold if he ever tried something sneaky, and Kai was aware of that, too.

When another thirty minutes pass and the noises still won’t stop, Chanyeol gets up in an extremely bad mood and storms to the living room with big, heavy steps.

“Why the hell aren’t you asle-” he starts to hiss, but catches himself midway when he gets a good look at Kai.

The man is lying down on the (too small) couch, face first. He’s wearing one of Chanyeol’s shirts again. His head is propped up by a pillow, and that angle just can’t be any good for his neck. Kai’s eyes are shut tightly, and his whole body is tensed as if he isn’t able to relax for even just a second.

He looks like he’s in pain.

Kai’s eyes open at Chanyeol’s harsh words and he blinks up at him in confusion. “What?”

Chanyeol straightens, trying to cover up his moment of weakness by crossing his arms over his chest sternly and frowning. “Why aren’t you sleeping? You keep making these weird noises and preventing me from falling asleep.”

Kai’s plush lips (not that Chanyeol noticed) form a surprised “Oh,” and when he tries to move to reassure Chanyeol, a pained whimper escapes him. His eyes close again and his whole face grimaces, his hand literally flying towards his back and pressing down on it.

Chanyeol is proud of his beloved couch, but he knows it’s not a comfy place to sleep on. Countless nights buried deeply in investigations, and accidentally falling asleep on it, can confirm that.

“I-I’m sorry,” Kai says, “I’ll try to be more q-quiet, promise.”

“Why are you hurt?” is on the tip of Chanyeol’s tongue, but when tries to force it out, he can’t bring himself to say it.

Chanyeol nods slowly, opening and closing his mouth multiple times. Kai has already turned his head away, not expecting any kind of answer from Chanyeol.

He sighs and turns around, making his way back to his bedroom. Just when he’s opening the door, another muffled whimper reaches his ear. He glances back over his shoulder and sees Kai… pressing his face into his pillow.

A sharp pain slices through Chanyeol’s heart.

No, he tells himself. No. Think about the countless jewelries, paintings, artifacts he stole. Kai is a bad man. A bad man doing bad things, he cannot take pity on him. He deserves it… right?

Chanyeol pinches himself and enters his bedroom, practically throwing himself onto his bed. He takes the blanket, wraps himself up in it and presses his own face into his pillow to suppress any stray thoughts he’s having. He tries to think about what he’ll wear to work tomorrow, what kind of breakfast he’ll have and what he’ll do after work. Maybe he can go to a club again soon.

Another pained sound halts any thought he has.

And before he knows it, his body is already moving on its own.

\---

“Stop touching my foot.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“And stop kneading my thigh.”

“But you have nice thighs.”

Chanyeol opens his eyes and looks beside him, throwing a deadly glare at the person lying next to him.

Kai smiles at him brightly, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes and blinking obnoxiously. “They’re so firm and meaty.”

“One more word and you’re going back to the couch.”

Kai pouts and sighs dramatically. “Fine, you got it, boss.”

Chanyeol sighs in exasperation. He can’t say he regrets allowing Kai to sleep beside him in his bed, but he’s certainly not enjoying it. He was sure the both of them would be off to sleep in a few minutes, but instead of that, Kai’s trying to feel him up now. Which he wouldn’t object to if said man who was feeling him up wasn’t a wanted man.

Just great.

It gets quiet after that, though.

Kai’s breathing evens out after a while and Chanyeol doesn’t dare opening even one eye just a tiny bit. He doesn’t want to disturb the peace they just managed to fall into.

As he’s starting to get comfortable and sleepy again, halfway to dreamland already, another strained groan reaches his ears. Chanyeol ignores it at first, but he can feel how Kai keeps tensing up besides him. It seems like whenever Kai tries to move his body, even slightly, it ends in a pitiful sigh.

It continues like this for a few minutes, and Chanyeol just knows that Kai’s trying to be extra quiet. He can feel it in his tentative and careful movements, how Kai is still giving his all to muffle his pained noises.

And Chanyeol’s traitorous heart, that doesn’t know the difference between a good and a bad man, caves in oh so easily.

“What happened to you?” he quietly whispers into the night.

Kai abruptly stiffens beside him. Chanyeol can practically hear the man thinking about how to answer, racking his brain for some sort of excuse he could use, until he just sighs and gives in.

“I got hurt during a… mission today,” Kai eventually murmurs back, just as quietly.

Chanyeol’s brain flashes red in alarm, screaming at him to question his case about this mission and get the information out of him.

But he ignores it.

He opens his eyes and turns his head to the side, finding Kai already staring back at him. It’s too dark to make out everything perfectly, but it’s just enough to see the shimmer in the thief’s eyes.

“It’s really painful, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asks him as they lock eyes, and suddenly, the depth of Kai’s gaze is all he sees. They look at each other as if they’re both afraid to break the spell that has come over them.

Instead of answering, Kai nods just once.

Chanyeol’s hand lands somewhere behind himself to grab one of his pillows,then he puts his other arm next to Kai, turning and hovering over him.

Kai is staring up at him with wide eyes, surprised and strangely overwhelmed at their sudden close proximity. Chanyeol looks down at him as his unoccupied hand carefully grabs Kai’s waist, a breathy gasp escaping the criminal’s lips at his action. Without breaking their intimate eye contact, Chanyeol slightly lifts him up with the hand on his waist, and gently positions the pillow beneath Kai’s lower back.

Then, as if he just burned himself by touching him, Chanyeol rips his hand back and lies down again. He’s stubbornly staring at the ceiling and he suddenly feels like his heart is beating right out of his chest.

He can feel Kai’s intense gaze on him like needles prickling into his skin and he desperately tries to ignore it.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably loud, Chanyeol drags the blanket over the both of them. “I hope this helps. Good night, Kai.”

The man beside him is silent as Chanyeol turns onto his other side, facing the wall with his back facing Kai. He can hear Kai moving his body slowly, testing out his new position, and then he releases a sigh that sounds all too relieved. He’s moving his body more freely now without any kind of pained noises.

It does help.

Chanyeol still feels his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest, and he’s halfway to feeling panicky, until a quiet but gentle voice reaches him.

“Thank you,” Kai says quietly, “And it’s Jongin… not Kai. My name is Jongin.”

Jongin. The name echoes inside of Chanyeol’s mind, and he finds himself liking the sound of Jongin way more than Kai. Chanyeol doesn’t even think about how this could be important for his investigations, how he’s just gotten a new hint. He just enjoys the new information about the man next to him quietly.

“Sleep well, Chanyeol.” Jongin says.

And he does.

\---  
It has been one week— seven whole days — since Kai, no “Jongin”, had come and stubbornly let himself into Chanyeol’s house and his life. After that whole bed thing on Wednesday, come Thursday morning, Jongin had asked Chanyeol if he could just call him by his real name and not the alias he uses. Chanyeol asked why he should but he saw the slight pout that Jongin had when he refused to do it , so in the end he just gave in and did.

It’s been an eventful week for Chanyeol, but mostly he has been finding himself annoyed at Jongin for treating everything that he owns as his; from his shirts and sweaters, to his body wash and shampoo, he even tried putting on Chanyeol’s very expensive ‘Iron Man’ costume he had worn at last year’s company halloween party.

“You’re a nerd,” he says as he opens the hallway closet where Chanyeol had carefully placed the costume (because hello, he spent a fortune getting that one done) ,“I kind of like it,” Jongin adds with a soft smile.

Chanyeol pretends to have not heard him, and goes on with trying to slap his hands away from the costume. “No touching, you can only look,” he says.

“Well would you rather I touch you instead?” Gone is the soft voice from seconds ago, back to that honey sultry voice he uses whenever he likes to tease Chanyeol.

Chanyeol wants to say he’s immune to all his advances (if you can call it that), but he isn’t. A shiver runs right down his spine, and he swallows nervously because somehow Jongin is much more closer to him than before. “No,” he mouths, trying to hold the stare Jongin was giving him.

Jongin’s the first one to break the stare and pushes himself away from Chanyeol. “Shame, I actually have good hands,” he puts his hands up for Chanyeol to see, and he has to admit that Jongin’s hands seem soft to touch and maybe a bit rough around the edges.

Chanyeol shakes the thought away and just closes the door of the closet. He tries not to let his thoughts linger.  
—  
Chanyeol is tired. He doesn’t know what to do, not when his housemate is apparently turning out to be useless. Aside from being a wanted criminal, he’s also not much of a help either, except for when he’s doing the dishes.

And right now, Chanyeol’s sorting out the laundry because he really can’t trust Jongin with it, especially not with what happened the other day. Chanyeol had simply instructed him to take care of their dirty clothes before leaving his apartment, only to come home to find that two of his white shirts were stained pink after Jongin had “accidentally” put a pair of red socks in along with the whites. He also forgot to check the pockets of the pants and ended up washing and drying Chanyeol’s wrist watch.

When asked what happened, Jongin had smiled sheepishly and said, "Honest mistake. It was my first time properly doing laundry..." and really, all Chanyeol wanted to do was smack him across the back of his head and reprimand him, but after seeing his stupidly gorgeous smile, all Chanyeol could do was sigh heavily and thank the lord that at least his expensive watch was waterproof. 

“What are you doing?” Jongin asks as he stands outside the laundry room.

“What does it look like? I’m sorting the laundry,” is Chanyeol’s curt answer as he sorts out the whites from the colours and places them into different laundry hampers.

“Aren’t I supposed to do that? I mean, it’s the least I can do.” a pout, and a furrowed eyebrows is clear on Jongin’s face right now gesturing to Chanyeol.

“That was the idea, but you managed to turn two white shirts pink, so thanks, but no thanks.”

But Jongin, Chanyeol comes to find, is very stubborn. He grabs Chanyeol’s wrist to stop him from sorting and holds his gaze with a determined look on his face. “I’ll do it,” he offers,s but Chanyeol is just as stubborn, so he shakes Jongin off and resumes what he’s doing, deciding that maybe if he just ignored him, then maybe he will get the hint and disappear at some point— that is, if Chanyeol prays hard enough for him to.

“I said I’ll do it, you can just-- I don’t know, do your police stuff or whatever inspectors do,” Jongin tries again, but when he continues to be ignored, he’s suddenly had enough. He blocks Chanyeol with his whole body and holds both of his wrists, attempting to make him stop. Suddenly, they’re so close and Jongin raises one of his brows as if challenging Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looks at him and his heart is ready to beat out of his chest with how fast it’s racing. This is not the first time Jongin has been this close to him; holding him, touching him, but somehow, this time around, it feels a little more intimate that his palms are starting to sweat. He swallows nervously, unable to handle it any longer, when he drops the clothes in his hands and pulls his wrists out from Jongin’s hold.

“Fine,” he relents, loudly clearing his throat, “But please, don’t put the whites in with the colored ones.” He doesn’t bother giving Jongin another look as he quickly exits from the laundry room and heads straight to the kitchen to fetch himself a tall glass of water because he really, really, needs it right now.

He can’t lie to himself anymore: Jongin is making him feel things he shouldn’t be feeling, like how whenever Jongin directs a smile towards him, it's like he suddenly can't breathe, or whenever he hears Jongin laughing at something funny on TV or on his phone, it creates a pleasant warmth bubbling within his chest. And the touches-- even with just the slightest brush of their fingers, it's enough the send his heart into overdrive.

And he’s not supposed to have these sorts of feelings, especially to someone like Jongin.

Somehow, Jongin manages to do the laundry right this time. He has a smug look on his face as he shows Chanyeol that all his white clothes are still white. Chanyeol feels a strange sense of pride for Jongin, although he doesn't say it out loud. He ruffles Jongin’s hair as a form of gratitude, because Jongin is kind of (definitely) cute when he shows Chanyeol that he did something right as he preens happily.

And he might not admit it to anyone and to himself, but his heart does silly things everytime Jongin smiles at him like that.

\---  
Chanyeol is sitting at his desk, reading a case report, when Sehun comes and sits right in front of him with a manila envelope in hand. The younger detective taps his desk to get his attention.

Chanyeol looks up from his monitor. “Sehun, do you need something?” he asks as he closes the document he’s reading through.

“Just a little something for that robbery case, the Kai one,” Sehun says as he hands Chanyeol the envelope.

Chanyeol immediately opens the envelope and shuffles through contents inside of it. It’s just more photos of Kai and his possible next target. As he double checks all the files he sees something that catches his attention, it’s a photo of Jongin with someone else. A guy, who’s maybe just slightly smaller than Jongin.

The guy is definitely talking to Jongin in the photo and Chanyeol notices the stranger’s wrist, which has the same symbol that had been found on the card Jongin had left at the auction house a week ago.

“Thanks, Sehun.” He nods, discreetly taking the photo and placing it in his notebook.

“Sure, anything for you boss.” Sehun stands up from the chair and proceeds to his own desk to continue his work.

Chanyeol closes the envelope and puts it above his desk, as he continues to read through the file. He decides that he needs to question Jongin later about this mysterious man from the photo.

—-

Jongin is sitting at the dinner table thinking of what to do for dinner, he doesn’t know if he should order take out or go outside and buy groceries so he can whisk something up. He likes to think his cooking skills are not so bad, so this should be easy for him.

But the problem is he doesn’t know what Chanyeol likes, and he’s been living with him for a while now... over a week or so? He’s not sure anymore.

And to be honest with himself, he doesn’t know why he’s even thinking of what Chanyeol likes. He can’t believe he’s been acting like Chanyeol is his lover or something, but he can’t help it. Damn, Chanyeol and his naturally good heart.

He was sure Chanyeol was going to turn him in during the second day or third day of them living together, but then that whole bed thing happened. The way Chanyeol treats him is admittedly strange, considering as he’s a cop, but Jongin must just be lucky that he’s still here and not in jail. Chanyeol confuses him, but at the same time, he also likes the way Chanyeol sort of fusses over him. It’s nice. He knows he really shouldn’t like it so much, but he admits that he does.

His brooding comes to a stop when his cell phone rings, mood instantly souring when Jongin reads the caller ID flashing across his screen. It’s him…

Jongin clears his throat before he answers the phone. “What do you need?” is his greeting to the said caller.

“Hello to you too, Kai,” a man says on the other line, he sounds chipper.

“Just say what you need to say, Yunoh,” Jongin curtly replies, a hint of annoyance lacing his tone.  
“Is that how you talk to your boss kid? ” Yunoh asks him.

Jongin heaves a sigh and begins to pick at the label of the beer he’s drinking. He really doesn’t like talking to Yunoh— he really wants to drop the call right now but he knows he can’t.

“Giving me the silent treatment, I see— but I don’t care just listen, I need you to steal that necklace that will be displayed in the downtown museum,” Yunoh orders, ignoring Jongin’s silence.

“Yunoh, I told you, I don’t want to do this anymore,” Jongin protests weakly.

“I don’t care, kid. You still owe me a lot of money and you’re not even halfway through paying it off,” Yunoh growls. He sounds angry.

Jongin grits his teeth, and grips the bottle of beer tighter in his hand. He doesn’t want to do these type of jobs anymore, he’s tired of it, but he can’t refuse or else it’s his sister that may have to pay for the consequences.

“Fine, I’ll do it. Just text me the time and date.”

“Good.”

Jongin puts his phone down the same time Chanyeol walks in the dining room. His coat is halfway hanging from his right arm and Jongin finds himself just… staring. He admits that Chanyeol looks especially handsome tonight, dressed in a simple white button down shirt tucked into his dress pants with his hair styled up nicely— he’s literally the man of Jongin’s dreams.

“Oh, hey,” Chanyeol greets,s eyeing the bottle of beer that sits in front of Jongin. He goes straight to the kitchen to check if he still has food left and after seeing that half of his groceries are gone, he mentally notes ‘go to the supermarket’ in his to-do list.

“I was supposed to cook us dinner,” Jongin says as he stands up from his seat.

“Mhm, that’s okay we can order take out for tonight.”

“Okay, you can choose. I’m down with anything chicken,” Jongin says as he goes to the fridge and retrieves two more bottles of beer. He opens the first one and passes it to Chanyeol. “How’s work, detective?” he asks as he stands beside Chanyeol who is now checking brochures of fast food places.

“It was okay, Sehun passed me some photos of you from the auction house—“ he picks up the brochure for a Chinese place and dials the number. “Not as slick as you think you are, mister,” he adds while waiting for his call to be picked up

The call is answered before Jongin can come up with a reply. Chanyeol ends up ordering them sweet & sour chicken with fried rice for dinner and the whole conversation about Chanyeol's work is quickly forgotten.

\---  
Chanyeol is now in his hoodie and shorts when they start eating dinner, Jongin is in one of his shirts again. Nothing new, honestly, but he can’t keep his eyes off the tiny sliver of Jongin’s collarbones peeking out from the neckline.

“Jongin.”

Jongin hums in acknowledgement but continues to devour the chicken he’s eating instead of forming a reply.

“I need to ask you some questions about what I mentioned earlier,” Chanyeol says around a mouthful of greasy fried rice. Jongin tenses up a bit at that and tries to resume eating but Chanyeol notices the sudden shift of his mood, “That photo of you with a stranger... He has a tattoo of the same symbol you left—“ Chanyeol gets cut off when he feels a slight nudge on his calf and looks down to see Jongin’s foot rubbing up against it.

Confused by the sudden action, he snaps his head up again to see Jongin lifting his hand. He starts to lick a bit of the sauce off his fingers, sucking his digits clean much too suggestively. He hums, satisfied when he’s done but even that sounds too suggestive for Chanyeol’s ears.  
Chanyeol forces himself to focus and continue what he’s saying, but it proves to be quite the challenge because everything Jongin does these days is a distraction for him, whether he’s just standing, sitting on his couch, stretching or whatever it is he’s doing right now.

“What are you doing?” he asks, still slightly confused. Jongin blinks back at him innocently.

“I’m not doing anything,” he quips before he resumes eating his food.

“Okay then...” Chanyeol says as he raises an eyebrow at him. “Anyway…” he continues, “The guy in the photo and his tattoo, it’s the same one-”

He gets interrupted again when Jongin thrusts a piece of chicken right in front of his face with a bright smile, and yet again Chanyeol gets distracted. Dear god, his smile is really pretty… even though there’s some left over sauce staining the corner of his lips.  
“Open up, detective.” he says, a playful twinkle in his eye.

Chanyeol is frozen for a split second before realising that Jongin is blatantly avoiding answering his questions. He slams his hands down onto the table to stop it, startling Jongin in the process. “I’m trying to ask you a question, stop dodging it!” he cries, his voice louder than usual.

Normally Chanyeol would never raise his voice but he couldn’t help it, getting frustrated by Jongin’s weird attempts to interrupt his questions is starting to get onto his nerves. He needs to know about the tattooed stranger.

“It’s…” Jongin quietly begins, staring at the table between them. “It’s their trade mark.”

He drops the chicken onto his plate and gets the tissue from the paper bag to wipe his fingers clean. “It was probably June who you saw in the photo—” he continues, “He was just giving me another job. Normally, that’s how things are done there, or sometimes they call me to let me know what I need to steal and where.” He finishes his sentence by taking a long swig from his beer.

“What’s the name of the people you work for?” Chanyeol probes. He had lost his appetite after he caught the slightly terrified expression on Jongin’s face when he raised his voice.

“I can’t tell you that yet.”

Chanyeol’s lips thin into a straight line. “Why?”

“Because…” Jongin starts. He looks slightly exasperated, yet afraid at the same time. “You don’t understand. I just can’t, Chanyeol. Not yet.”

“The hell, why should I need to understand? You said you’d give me information but it’s been almost two weeks since you crashed here and you haven’t given me anything at all.” Chanyeol is getting impatient because the Chief has been nagging him about this and he can’t give anything to him since they don’t have anything new to report. This might be a possible lead.

Jongin looks at him, dark eyes boring into his own like he’s pleading for him to just drop it for now.

“Okay, sorry. It’s just work is stressing me out and I just want this to be over,” Chanyeol says exasperated, before chugging his bottle of beer.

“I know but you have to trust me, I never go back on my word, I promise I’ll tell you.”

Chanyeol just nods and drinks again. Jongin offers him an apologetic smile and stands up to gather the rest of the remaining food to store in the fridge. He leaves Chanyeol sitting alone at the dining table to wash the dishes instead.  
\---  
On the eleventh day of Jongin’s stay, Chanyeol wakes up to an empty bed. Usually, he’s the one up early in the morning but today Jongin is gone and it’s barely seven in the morning.

Chanyeol is at the station before 9am with a cup of coffee held in one hand and the morning newspaper in the other..

“Who even reads newspapers nowadays,” is Baekhyun’s morning greeting to him

Chanyeol sighs. It’s too early for that voice. “What do you want, Byun?”

“Kai’s next target is the downtown museum, the one housing those jewels from London.0”

Huh, well that explains Jongin’s disappearance this morning.  
Chanyeol tries to act nonchalant. “And what time is he making his move?”

“The usual times, we’re guessing. Probably in the evening, after the closing or before. It’s gonna be me, you and Sehun again manning the exits.”

Baekhyun further discusses the strategy that he and Sehun have planned when they had gotten the tip. Chanyeol is trying to listen carefully but he can’t stop worrying about Jongin. What if this time he really gets caught? Because judging by the way Baekhyun talks, he sounds so sure that this time they’ll get him and finally put him behind bars.

What is Chanyeol supposed to do then?

\---  
It’s seven in the evening when Chanyeol is putting on his bulletproof vest under his dress shirt and sliding his gun into its holster. He’s standing outside the museum where Kai, Jongin, will be stealing from tonight.

Sehun approaches him and pats him on the back, sending him a reassuring grin. “Don’t you worry, boss, we’ll finally catch him tonight.”

Chanyeol offers a tight smile in return and Sehun replies with a thumbs up as he goes inside to take his position.

Chanyeol gets the back exit again, and Baekhyun is the one to stand by the room where the jewels are. They’re talking to each other through their earpieces when Baekhyun abruptly stops his story about a drunk Kyungsoo with a sudden ;oh shit!’.

“He’s here!” Baekhyun exclaims. Chanyeol immediately straightens up from his post and quickly heads to where Baekhyun is, hoping to get a hold of Jongin first. 

Jongin is confident. He’s been doing this for awhile and he knows every profile of all the inspectors and officers assigned to him, so he was sure he can outrun Baekhyun.

But it seems like Jongin forgot about Sehun.

Jongin looks behind his back and is relieved to see that Baekhyun isn’t anywhere near. He slows his pace a bit as he hides behind one of the columns to regain his strength and catch his breath, before he starts again to find the nearest exit. He doesn’t know which floor he’s on, so he’s blindly searching when he feels someone suddenly grabbing him by the elbow, before twisting his arm around and pinning him to the wall.

“Gotcha,” the man says. He’s young, around Jongin’s height, with dark features and a slim face. Fuck, it’s Sehun. Jongin had forgotten about him.

“Let me go!” Jongin grunts as he tries to wrestle his way out of Sehun’s hold.

Sehun roughly slams him against the wall and Jongin hisses through clenched teeth from the pain.  
“Boss, I got him we’re at the third-” But before Sehun can finish, Jongin uses the opportunity of Sehun being distracted to his advantage and trips him to gain the upper hand again. He punches Sehun in the stomach, making the young detective grunt out in pain. Sehun recovers quickly and counter attacks with a hard punch in the face. Jongin is about to swing another punch when they hear a sudden gun shot. As Sehun looks back to check who it was, Jongin takes the chance to immediately flee.

Jongin is sprinting towards the exist when he catches a familiar tall figure standing behind one of the columns out from the corner of his eyes.

\---  
“Sorry, boss.” This is the third time that Sehun has uttered that word to Chanyeol and he doesn’t deserve it but Sehun doesn’t know that.

“Hun, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault,” Chanyeol chastises his subordinate.

Baekhyun is on the phone with the security of the building when he walks towards Sehun and throws an arm around his shoulder. He pats the younger man's back comfortingly.

“If we didn’t catch him today, we definitely will the next time,” Sehun says to reassure himself and Chanyeol admires his enthusiasm.

Chanyeol can’t help but wonder about Sehun’s possible reaction if he were to know about Chanyeol’s dangerous little secret. He’s afraid of what Sehun would do if he finds out that Chanyeol was able to actually turn Kai in but never did.

 ---  
Chanyeol finally arrives home at half past midnight. He had been held up at the office late to finish his report on what had happened at the museum. He walks in on Jongin laying on the couch, with a bruised face and a slightly swollen lip. Jongin looks up at him and smiles a little albeit a little painfully.

“I know, I look awful,” Jongin sighs, wincing at the pain.

Chanyeol wordlessly goes to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit his sister had kept for him. He returns a moment later and quietly sits beside where Jongin is lying down. “Scoot over,” he says as he digs through his first aid kit.

Jongin does as asked and is startled when Chanyeol gently grasps his chin and carefully applies a soothing cream on his left cheek where it’s bruised. Chanyeol does all of this without uttering a word and Jongin just watches him. “Thank you,” he murmurs as Chanyeol applies the cream on the corner of his lip. Chanyeol’s touch is soft even when the tips of his fingers are calloused.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol replies as he takes a look at Jongin’s face. Really, what a shame that Sehun had done this to his beautiful face. When he finishes tending to the cuts and bruises, he pats Jongin’s hair and tucks away some of the strands that had fallen into his eyes behind his ears.

Chanyeol can hear his heart thumping loudly in his ears, and maybe Jongin can hear it too with how close they are. His hands linger at the side of Jongin’s face and he just stares. Jongin is so pretty and gorgeous, and just… wow. Chanyeol should stop lying to himself and finally admit that he is attracted to him— No, maybe he already likes him.

Chanyeol’s not sure if he was the one who leaned in first or not , he just knows that they’re much closer now and Jongin is staring at his lips. That’s when he decides to just fuck it and finally kiss Jongin.

Jongin’s lips are as soft as he imagined, and at first, it’s just the press of their mouths together before Jongin parts his mouth slightly as an invitation for him to slip his tongue in. Jongin lets out small sound the moment their tongues meet, and he tastes so sweet and he grabs the side of Jongin’s face and tilts a bit to deepen the kiss.

The small breathy sounds that Jongin makes when Chanyeol nips gently at his bottom lip sends a shiver right down his spine. When they pull apart, Jongin’s eyes are slightly unfocused. It’s the prettiest sight Chanyeol has ever seen. Despite his bruising face and the small cut on his lip, Jongin still looks so beautiful.

“Finally,” Jongin breathes, and they’re still so close that their noses brush. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me.”

Chanyeol’s only reaction is to smile sheepishly in reply. “Yeah— Yeah, it was a long time coming.”

Something suddenly passes within Jongin’s eyes, a mischievous spark followed by a sly smirk stretching across his plush lips. Before Chanyeol knows it, Jongin switches their positions and lands straddling his lap. He doesn’t even have time to admire the sight of Jongin sitting on top of him when Jongin leans in and takes his lips into a heated kiss.

Things start getting a little steamy from there. Jongin’s hands are everywhere, sliding up and down his chest, his shoulders, his arms and stopping to grasp around his biceps. Jongin moans into his mouth and Chanyeol’s dick suddenly twitches to life at the sound.

“Fuck,” Jongin groans, pulling back with hooded eyes. His hands are still squeezing around his biceps, and Chanyeol flexes them to watch the way Jongin’s eyes practically roll into the back of his head.

Chanyeol smirks. “You like it?”

“God, yes. I bet you could lift me up and fuck me at the same time.”

It sounds like a challenge, one that Chanyeol will definitely take.

But that could be done another day, right now he just really wants Jongin and with the way Jongin has been kissing around his neck, he too feels the same.

“Next time” he says and directs them towards his bedroom.

Chanyeol lays Jongin on top of the bed and Jongin quickly unbuttons the dress shirt he was wearing as he proceeds to pull up Jongin’s shirt .

Chanyeol was leaving fluttering kisses on Jongin’s neck and is working his way down when Jongin pulls him up again and kisses him on the lips.

“So before we do this I just want to say I really like you,” he says panting after kissing Chanyeol.

Chanyeol chuckles and kisses his nose. “You’re confessing while we're about to have sex”

Jongin pinches Chanyeol on his arms and he can feel the warmth on his cheeks “ I know not the most romantic but -“ he gets cut off by Chanyeol’s lips so he just let it be and continued kissing him.

It was a blur after that, Chanyeol on top of him giving him soft kisses from his lips all the way down to his stomach, Jongin leaving scratch marks at his back by how hard he was holding onto Chanyeol when he went inside him the first time.

 Chanyeol kisses him on the lips, “And I like you too.” he murmurs in between the soft kisses he was giving Jongin.

And that made Jongin smile, so he continued to flutter more kisses around Chanyeol’s face.  
\------  
Chanyeol wakes up to Jongin snuggled up on his side, the morning after is when you’re supposed to regret what happened last night, this is where he tells him it was all a mistake, and he can’t continue whatever this is they have going on, but-- Chanyeol doesn’t feel any of that.

He smiles as he bends down a little bit and kisses Jongin’s forehead, and holds him even closer, rather he feels bliss. Happy if he must say, all those days where he was trying to stop himself to feel, to not act upon it; it was all for naught, because in the end he threw all his worries away and did what he had been wanting to do for the longest time.

Jongin stirs from his side, and he looks so fucking cute with his half-opened eyes, and he immediately smiles and kisses Chanyeol as a greeting, which he puckered his lips for because he couldn’t get enough of him.

“Morning.” Jongin says with a hoarse voice, heavy from sleep he rests his head on Chanyeol’s chest and holds his hand.

Chanyeol brushes Jongin’s fringe behind his ear, and smiles “Morning, how was your sleep?” his voice is an octave lower than normal because of sleep.

“Warm.” Jongin answers with a hint of a smile and he faces Chanyeol again, and stares at him.

Chanyeol stares back “What?” he asks as a frown is forming on his face.

Jongin bites his lower lip. “Nothing, you look handsome even with bed hair.” he softly said as he pinches the lobes of Chanyeol’s ears.

Chanyeol smiles at the compliment and he kisses Jongin’s nose and he gets up from the bed with his sweatpants hung low on his hips.

“I’ll clean up first, still have work.” he says as he gathers his towel and stalks to the bathroom.

\----

It took Jogin at least five more minutes before he gets up from the bed and uses one Chanyeol’s shirt to wear and goes to the kitchen, to make breakfast.

Just a simple, eggs and rice and maybe some stir-fried vegetables and of course coffee for Chanyeol and for him.

He was in the middle of beating the eggs when he hears his cell phone ringing from the living room, right he forgot about it last night.

As soon as he sees the caller ID, he heaves a sigh and waits for the ringing to stop. After it stopped, the ringing starts again.

“Who’s calling?” Chanyeol asks, fresh from his shower he can still smell the vanilla scented body wash he always uses.

“It’s him.” Jongin quietly answers.

Chanyeol frowned, not knowing who Jongin is talking about, then it hit him, It’s him! The guy who’s been behind all of this, the same man who apparently is Jongin’s boss.

“Aren’t you going to answer it?”

Jongin shakes his head and gets his phone and turns it off, he goes back to the kitchen to finish preparing for breakfast.

Jongin sets the table, and sits beside Chanyeol and they start eating, after a few more minutes of the silence, “So, can i ask if the person who was calling you earlier is your boss? The one with the tattoo?” Chanyeol carefully asks, and he checks for any changes on Jongin’s demeanor.

Jongin puts his spoon down “Yeah, he is” he mumbles.

Chanyeol waits for Jongin to continue, to gather his thoughts and all.

“His name is Yunoh, he works for people, bad people and I’m working for him because I have to pay the money I owe him” Jongin rubs both of his hands together and drinks some water.

“I have a sister, older than me, and we’ve been by ourselves since I turned seventeen”

That made Chanyeol’s eyes widen a little, he takes a hold of Jongin’s hand and squeezes it.

Jongin sends him a small smile and welcomes the gesture and laces their hands together.

“She got pregnant, and the father of the child ran away, because he said he wasn’t ready yet and all that bullshit,” he grits his teeth, he just gets so angry whenever he remembers that bastard

“And I had odd jobs, but that can’t cover the hospital expenses, Yunoh approached me and offered to pay for my sister’s bills, If I agreed to work for him, which I accepted right away no questions asked.”

“Didn’t know he was part of an underground group who sells stuffs in the black market with a much higher price, and I couldn’t back out because working for him is the only way I can pay him back” Jongin finishes and waits for Chanyeol to say something, anything.

He gets startles when strong arms wrap around him, and kisses the top of his head.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Chanyeol whispers at the crown of his head.

Jongin looks at Chanyeol with a determined gaze, “And now I want out”

Chanyeol releases him and looks at him, and it all kind of makes sense now.

“So, the reason that you chose to stay with me is-”

“To ask for your help.” Jongin finishes for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol without a second thought has agreed to help Jongin with whatever he needs and it’s what he wants and has thought of before.

“And also I chose to stay with you because I already kind of had a crush” he whispers the last part and there’s a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Chanyeol smiles at that comment and kisses Jongin again.

\---

For the next few days, Chanyeol and Jongin started working together. The plan is to arrest Yunoh and maybe retrieve some of the stuff that Jongin has stolen for him.

Of course, their daily lives are still the same, except for the fact that they get to make out every once in awhile or whenever they feel like it.

Chanyeol is sitting at his desk at the office, when he receives a text from Jongin.

jonini  
Attached is a picture of Jongin pouting, and a caption that says “Bored” .

Chanyeol can’t help but coo at that, Jongin really is the fucking cutest.

“Oh, who’s the cutie?” Baekhyun asks behind his back

Chanyeol jumps at that and puts his phone down, glaring at his partner for scaring the shit out of him, by sneaking up behind him.

He shoots Baekhyun a glare “The fuck, Baek, you know I hate it when you do that.”

Baekhyun chuckles at him and hands him a picture.

“Something from the Kai case, Remember that symbol the one with the phoenix and some flag that Kai left at the last place he robbed?”

Chanyeol and nods and lets Baekhyun proceed.

Baekhyun lays the photo down Chanyeol’s desk and points at the guy on the left “Well, this guy apparently right here, is the leader.”

“You sure about that?”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Park, it’s me, of course I’m sure.”

Chanyeol is still wary, but he takes Baekhyun’s word for it and gets the photo and looks at it, and well Baekhyun is definitely right.

Jongin has shown him a picture of Yunoh, and this is really him.

“Where’d you get this?” Chanyeol asks though he knows where and who sent it.

“Some guy dropped it at the front desk and specifically asked for it to be delivered to me, there was also a lot of documents and stuff regarding the group and the guy.”

Chanyeol just nods, and well it was how they planned it, An anonymous tip given to the police, lead them where Yunoh is, unravel the other illegal deeds he has done , bribery, blackmailing all of it.

“I have a good feeling about this Park, we’re finally getting closer” Baekhyun says , you can see the excitement in his eyes.

“Me, too, Byun.” Chanyeol answers.

\---

“So, how’s the investigation so far?” is Jongin’s greeting when he opens the door for Chanyeol.

“Hi,” Chanyeol places a kiss on Jongin’s cheek right after he comes in through the door.

“And we’ve found everything actually, the things you gave us helped speed up the investigation.” he informs as he puts his shoes on the side and goes to the living room.

“Good, I’m glad” Jongin says as he trails behind him.

“Oh and by the way this coming Saturday-”

“Yunoh, is having the event where he would sell all the items” Chanyeol finished for Jongin.

Jongin nods. “Yup, that’s exactly it”

“The rest of the team has been planning the operation, just grabbing some spare clothes and I’ll head back.”

“Okay, I hope you all are still taking a break”

That makes Chanyeol smile, Jongin is really thoughtful, and that just adds to the list of reasons why he likes him.

“Thank you” Chanyeol gives him a blinding smile and Jongin steals a kiss from him because he’s the most handsome when he smiles. At least that’s what Jongin believes.

\---

They arrived at an abandoned hotel which is where the auction will happen, in the evening on a Friday, everything was set all of Chanyeol’s team was there, about three police on standby.

The hotel was well abandoned, but further inside there was a backdoor, which is guarded by two men.

After checking all the perimeters if they all have it covered, Chanyeol texts Jongin informing him of their position.

“Okay, just as planned, Baekhyun and Sehun together, me at the back door just in case, and Chanwoo and Mino you both retrieve the items.” Chanyeol orders, while pointing to where they should go in and when they would go in.

The whole team answers him with a yes and with Baekhyun and Sehun patting him on the back, a sign of goodluck.

The moment Chanyeol and the rest of the police force and his team have broken down the door, it was a mess of shouting and people running away from where they were seated and stood.

The people who were hosting have already put their hands up and quietly let the police handcuff them and escort them out of the building.

Yunoh was ready to flee out of the scene but thanks to Jongin, who blocks the back door, Chanyeol had been there on time before he could have called for help and had a chance to escape.

Yunoh raises his hands “Jung Yunoh you are under arrest-“ Chanyeol lists all of his offences and recites the rest of his rights while he escorts him out of the building.

 ——-

The interrogation went for almost an hour, Baekhyun was the one who conducted while Chanyeol was monitoring them at the other side of the glass.

Yunoh has confessed to being the one behind the robberies that have happened the past months, and has been u blackmailing people into doing what he asked them to.

With Yunoh’s confession,all charges for Kai has been dropped, it was proven that he was one of the unfortunate people who was used, Kai’s identity has not been revealed, aside from his gender, he will remain as a mystery.

Yunoh was given a sentence of seven years in prison, Chanyeol shared this news to Jongin, and he might have heard the relief sigh Jongin let out upon knowing that Yunoh won’t be able to reach him anymore.

\-----

Jongin was the one who opened the door for the both of them, Chanyeol uttering a quiet thank you.

“So… Finally.” Chanyeol starts as he gets two bottles of water out of his fridge, and hands the other one to Jongin.

He opens the cap and drinks from it before he looks up at Chanyeol again with a small smile “Yes, finally.”

Chanyeol stands beside him and grabs his hand, his thumb drawing small circles on the skin “So, what’s your plan now?” he asks.

Jongin smiles at the gesture, Chanyeol really is sweet. “I’m not sure, maybe go back and see my sister, stay with her, get my life together.”

Chanyeol upon hearing stops and looks at Jongin who is also looking at him. “That’s good, you haven’t met them for awhile- though I’m going to miss you”

Jongin holds the hand that Chanyeol has laying on top of the counter and squeezes it and he moves closer and tilts his head up a bit to give Chanyeol a kiss on the lips, “That’s cute, you can come with me if you want- to visit.” he offers as he links his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, his fingers playing with the latter’s hair.

“We’ve only been boyfriends for a week and I’m meeting the family.”

Jongin looks at him the moment the word boyfriends has left Chanyeol’s mouth, they haven't really labeled whatever was going on with them.

They kiss, they practically live together, Jongin did confess but not in the most conventional way, and Chanyeol did too.

Jongin smiles at the thought of it. “Boyfriends” he mumbles, a smile blooming on his face.

Chanyeol clears his throat and his ears turn red. “Well, yeah, it is universally acceptable to call you my boyfriend, we’ve kissed and had s--” Jongin covers his mouth before he can even finish.

For someone who keeps giving him suggestive remarks, Jongin is really shy and easily gets flustered. Adorable at how he’s getting red from the neck up to his ears.

That just makes Chanyeol smile and he removes the hand that Jongin used to cover his mouth and kisses the inside of his wrist, pulling Jongin closer and lacing their hands together.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Jongin complains, Chanyeol lands a kiss on his forehead, next to his nose and the last one his lips.

This couldn’t get any better, Chanyeol thinks, as he and Jongin rub their noses together.

Not only did he catch the bad guy, he also captured Kai’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> again thank you all for reading you can come and chat with me all about chankai and the exos on twitter @eaxact just hmu! 😊💛


End file.
